Love Walls Sequel - It's Been So Long And I Still Love You
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Love Walls Sequel: Three years later, some things never, ever change. Rated M for some words, but nothing too strong.
1. Rocky & Cece

Three years. Three years and everything happened. Cece is in New York,in a college. She totally lost contact with Gunther, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka, and even Flynn. She's tired of that life, Brian asking her out, Casey being that best friend totally boring and serious, and everything so... Dark,serious. This is totally different of her animated,funny and happy life that she had on Chicago. Don't have a single day that Cece don't thought about Gunther, her ex-boyfriend,the special guy that stole her first kiss, that made everything she wanted, supported her,and meant the world to her. The guy who gave her love, protection, care, funny and happy moments and attention. Who gave her that little ring. Yes,Cece still have that little promise ring. She was on her bed, getting ready to sleep, then slipped the ring out of her finger, looked at the heart and said:

"I miss you,Gunther. And I still love you. Every single second of the day I think about you. I hope someday at least see you again." She kissed her ring,then looked at a picture on her nightstand.

A picture of the whole group; Rocky, Deuce, Gunther, herself, Tinka and Ty.

"I miss you too,guys. Especially you, Rocky. We'll be bests friends forever." And went to sleep.

* * *

Another day at college. Rocky thought she was never going to say this, but she hate that college so freaking much! Rocky miss her life. No,her old life. Cece, Gunther, Ty, Tinka...and especially Deuce. Yes, Deuce was and still is the love of her life. Rocky tried another relationships,but never worked out. Any of them were the 'right one', Deuce is. Rocky listen 'their song' everyday. The music that they had their first dance together. And she still have the little puppy that Deuce gave her.

The little Beagle, they decided that his name was Quinqle,and now,isn't a puppy anymore. Quinqle is big, an adult and still remember Deuce. He grunt when Rocky say Deuce's name.

"I miss him too, Quinqle."

She said,as was looking at their picture in London. She looked over to another picture and said:

"I miss you too,Cece. You're my little sister."

And went to sleep. Tomorrow is another day of that idiot college.

* * *

Cece woke up with her phone ringing as hell. But declined and went sleep again. But the number called again,and she throw the phone away. The third time, she took the phone,and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cece,it's me!"

"Rocky?"

"No,your mom."

"Oh,hey mom. Wassup?"

"Well,tomorrow is your brother party. Is his birthday. You coming?"

"Yes,mom."

"Then,till tomorrow."

"Bye,love ya."

"Too."

Cece packed up and went to her college, to lock her class. Walking through the halls, Cece was happily walking away but Brian stopped her. Brian was a very popular guy,the one that every single girl of that college wanted. But Cece wasn't, and Brian was just totally into her. He saw her, and almost fell on the floor to make her wait. Yelled on the other side of the hall. Cece noticed, but today wasn't the day to him, she was tired of his requests to go out. He yelled again and grabbed her arm.

"Cece,hey!"

"Hey,Brian." She said lamely.

"So,you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Oh,I really wanted," A lie. "but I can't. I have to go to my brother's party. Maybe later."

"Oh,fine..."

Cece went to her house and took her baggage,then went to the airport.

Plane to Chicago ready.

Way to go.

* * *

Rocky received a text from her mom,saying about Ty's tour,the famous rapper. But she had a surprise; the tour was in Illinois,and tomorrow was Chicago's turn. She had to go. Packed up, locked her college, and went to airport.

Chicago plane was ready.

Rocky was ready.

Way to go.

* * *

_**3 hours later.**_

Cece entered the airport and walked off of the plane. She saw the park, the beach.. And Crusty's. Crusty's was kind of...the place that Gunther and Cece wasted lunching when skipped school together. Cece went there,and saw Uncle Frank. He looked and looked at her, trying to recognize, and after 2 or 3 minutes,said:

"Are you...Cece?"

"It's me."

"Hey,Cece! So much time. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You changed,huh? I mean,you're a little bit...discouraged."

"No,I'm fine. It's just that...I miss my old life here."

"Well,two years ago, Gunther rounded around here. He said he was missing here,and all his friends. Especially you."

"Really? I miss him too. I'm really missing all of them."

"Deuce is coming to here tomorrow. Did you knew this?"

"No! I didn't knew this! Why?"

"Well,his college have a stage,that make him come here from 6 in 6 months to make them test his potential. So he's coming here that month,tomorrow."

"I missed him so much too,he's like my little brother."

"Then,he's going here tomorrow."

"Well,if I can't see Rocky or Gunther,I'll see at least Deuce."

"I don't know,Ty's coming here to his tour. Maybe Rocky will come too,to see her brother."

"Really? Oh my God,I'm so uninformed!"

"Wow,I'm shocked,you're getting animated."

"Yeah,they're like my family."

* * *

I arrived Chicago,and went directly to my old school. Everything the same. My old locker still had my initial "R" on it. I saw Cece's one too. I remembered every single moment of our group of friends there. I saw the park,and went to Crusty's. I saw a redhead that looked like Cece,and Uncle Frank looked at me. He smiled,and Cece turned to see me. I looked at her and my eyes widened. Just like Cece's one.

"Cece?"

"Rocky?"

I ran quickly to hug her,and she hugged me tightly. I hadn't any choice,just hug back. God,how I missed my little redhead sister.

* * *

Hey hey! Well, like you see this is Love Walls Sequel! It was short, but I'm glad to start my sequel now, but I don't know when I'm going to update again. Because in school days, I can't go to my notebook, but I have a Nintendo, and I make drafts on my e-mail,then put I copy to Libre Office, and post. I do the drafts on my e-mail because I think it's more safe to guard it. You know, if my mom catch my notebook and see my stories, she'll kill me. So,what you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it. SO,in next chapter,that I am already writing (I'm already in chapter 9) ,I'll make Deuce and Gunther and on the third chapter I'll make some surprises. Oh,if you want to know,just read!

A hug.

:)


	2. Rocky, Cece & Tinka

I couldn't stop hugging Rocky. I haven't seen her for 3 years. My little sister,was hugging me and I was in shock. I pulled away and looked up and down at her.

"Rocky! You grown up! I'm so happy for see you! I have no words to say how I feel now."

"Oh my God,me too! Cece you're grown up too! Sis,I missed you so much."

"Me too,Rocks! Why are you here,in Chicago?"

"Well,I came to see my brother first show in tour. He decided to make it here because Chicago...Was the start of everything. You?"

"The same. And my brother's birthday. He's also grown up. He's 14 now,doing 15 tomorrow."

"I know,My God...Time is passing so fast,isn't it?"

"Yes it is. So,do you have contact with Deuce?"

"Girl,I wish I would."

"Yeah,same to me about Gunther."

"We're two,girl. I don't have even Ty contact."

"But what about his show? When is it going to be?"

"Well...What day is today?"

"Um...Friday."

"His show is going to be Sunday."

"You know what does that mean?"

"Yes! It means..."

"Shopping!" We both screamed together,and burst out laughing.

"Gosh,I missed this!" I said almost without breath.

"Me too!" Rocky said still laughing a bit.

"Let's go now?"

"Sure! My wallet is screaming at me to buy something."

"Then buy our new cheese pizza!" Frankie said taking advantage of the situation.

"No!" We said together and walked out of Crusty's.

"Same old girls." Frankie whispered to himself.

* * *

We were now at shopping,carrying a lot of bags. We stopped by "Mary Anne's" and Rocky started crying a bit. I hugged her. That was the store where we first met,and where we bought our first clothes. Now that store was closed. I felt some tears running down my cheek,but wiped them away quickly. I turned Rocky to me and asked her if was everything alright. She nodded and I hugged her.

"Rocky...Let's continue this. I mean,we have to go to a lot of others stores AND. Victoria Secret's." I said,making her laugh. I laughed along and we started to walk again. We stopped a bit to rest our feet and I looked up to see a giant Sequin Store. I nudged Rocky and she looked up too.

"Let's see what's there?"

"Sure,Cece...I guess that will remind you of Gunther,by the way."

"Shuddup!"

We entered the store and let's just say that they had interesting things. I loved some dresses and some shirts. Rocky too. We decided to buy some items and when we got to the cashier, the attendant was very mean.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"I don't think you are that pretty."

Oh. She heard mine and Rocky's conversation about a famous man wanting me to be a model of his agency.

"I didn't asked you anything,and don't be mean. If I pay these clothes,I'll pay your salary." I smiled to her.

"Fuck you." She answered smiling back.

"OH,WHAT? BITCH,YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, AND LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER. SHE'LL SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM." I yelled at her.

"Cece,come down." Rocky said.

The other attendants called the owner of the store,and she looked pretty familiar. She was blond,had brown eyes and loved sequins...Is she Tinka?

"Hello,how can I help you-Cece?" She asked me smiling.

"Tinka?" Me and Rocky asked her smiling.

"Yes,that's me!" She said opening her arms to a hug.

"Girl! We missed you!"

"Me too,Rocky and Cece."

"Are you the owner of this?"

"Yes,I am. And I have stores like that in whole world."

"You must be a millionaire." I said kidding.

"A trillionaire,actually." Tinka said and my eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking God! Tinka! I didn't knew it."

"Of course you didn't!" She laughed, then tapped my shoulder. "Tinka made a joke!"

"Same old Tinka." Rocky whispered to me. I smiled and hugged Tinka.

"Are you two going to Ty's show?"

"Yes,we are. You?"

"Me too."

"Are you sad,Tinka?"

"A bit."

"Why?"

"Well,three years ago,me and Ty did the same thing that you two did with your boyfriends. We broke up,because he had to go to Hollywood records. He promised me that when he did success, he was going to come back and we'd be back together. But now he's dating another famous girl."

"Oh...Tinka I'm sure that Ty is still going to do it. He loves you." Rocky said.

"Yeah,he's not one of these boys that break promises." I said.

"He loved me. But by the way,let's go out!"

"Sure!"

* * *

At Flynn's Birthday - Cece's Arrive

Knock,Knock.

"Good morning,how can I hel- Cece? Oh,Cece my little daughter!"

My mom shoved me in her caring hug and couldn't stop crying.

"My daughter grown up so much!"

"Hey! How are you,mom?"

"I'm fine,baby girl! I'm just so happy to see you."

"Where's Flynn?"

"MOM! I WANT MORE BACO-"

I cut him off with a hug and he screams

"AAH! A REDHEAD KILLED ME! WAIT..A redhead...Cece!"

"Hey little brother! I missed you so much!"

"Me too Cece!" I pull away and see tears in Flynn's eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No! Crying,pfff...Just your hair..It hit my eye."

"Yeah,sure...But you know what I bring with me?" I ask and give him a giant bag full of bacon.

"Wow! Cece,that's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me!"

"I know,and I love you!" I hugged him again.

"Cece,okay,you can stop now...You're so sentimental."

"I'm sorry. So,are you excited about your birthday?"

"Yeah,I invited all my friends. I'm so happy you're here,Ce."

"Me too,Flynn."

* * *

"Cece!" Henry screamed as he saw Cece putting Flynn's cake on the table.

"Hey! Did you finished putting Flynn's gifts in the table?" Cece asked him.

"Sure. When is he going to arrive in here?"

"When he finish buying his games."

"Cece, I'm happy you came back, everyone here missed you. So,are you-"

"Shh! Steps! Everyone! Flynn's coming! Hide!"

They turned out the lights and hided. The door opened and Flynn turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"Cece! You did it! I love you!"

"It's your birthday Flynn! You deserve it! I heard you got an A, I'm happy for you! That's my lil' brother. I love you too!"

"Thank you!"

"Let's go! I think someone here wants the cake."

"Everyone does!" Rocky yelled.

They sang the birthday song to Flynn and they started eating cake.

"I love this cake!" Cece said.

"I know,me too! It's good." Rocky replied, eating the cake.

"Me too,I just think that they should've put more glitter on it." Tinka complained.

"Yeah,yeah,Tinka." Cece agreed sarcastically and smiled rolling her eyes.

"I want to open the gifts!" Flynn yelled.

"Uh,let's go,my little monkey wants his gifts." Cece called the girls and they laughed.

"Thanks Henry,for the chemistry book." Flynn said,while greeting Flynn for his gift,while waving a goodbye to Henry,as his party was over.

"Thanks Tinka for the betwinkler." Flynn said waving at Tinka.

"A hug?" She offered.

"I always wanted to know how's paradise,so...I guess it's okay." She smiled,hugged him and walked out of the apartment.

"Thanks Rocky for the PS4 game." Flynn hugged her and waved.

"Bye!" He said and jumped on the couch.

"Hey,Cece. Thanks for the Playstation 4." (Somewhere in my dreams, PS4 does exist. :3)

"You're welcome,Flynn...Time to bed."

"Aww,my bad." He went to his run and Cece smiled to herself.

She missed this.

* * *

Who will be the next ones that Cece will find?

Ty,Deuce,Gunther...Who do you think she'll see in the next chapter?

Xoxo :3


	3. GuntherCece & DeuceRocky

Ty's Show - 23:00pm.

* * *

"Hello,Chicago!" Ty scream as he enter the stage.

Me,Rocky and Tinka had VIP passes. We were all screaming. Tinka started crying of emotion,Rocky too. Ty had realized his dream. He had turned a superstar,invited to sing with Justin Bieber,Usher,Drake,Nicki Minaj,Rihanna,and a lot of other stars. Tinka was proud,and had all his CD's. She was surprised about how his musics describe her. All his friends were proud,his family. Everyone liked him,he had no haters.

* * *

"Rocky! Rocky!" I screamed.

"What? I'm sorry,music's too loud!"

"I'm going to buy some water!"

"What?"

"Water!"

"Oh,yeah,fine!"

I walked out of the crowd and went buy some water. I mean, pass 2 hours singing all the songs make me want water.

I bumped in a girl. She apologized and continued to walk. Then I bumped into another person,making my dress get all wet. I looked down at me with my mouth open and eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." The person said. He had accent.

"Watch where you're walking! Damn,who the heck you think you are?" I said shaking my dress and then looked up.

"I'm sorry,lady! Damn,I didn't did it because I wanted!" He said, cleaning my dress.

"Stop!" I said,then he looked up. As his eyes found mine,his beautiful eyes widened. Mine too,and I was speechless.

"C-Cece?"

"Y-yes...Gunther?"

"Yes,it's me."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Watching Ty's what about you?"

"The I hug you? I mean,I missed you."

"Sure,me too."

I looked at him. He had a stronger body. He had muscles now,and his hair was more blond than ever. His eyes too. Then I hugged him. He had the same scent of some years ago. He  
smelled perfectly good. I felt him smell me too,but left that pass and hugged tightly.

"Gunther,who is she?"

I turned around to see a girl looking shocked at Gunther. She had dark brown hair,brown eyes,and tan skin. She was pretty,but I wonder why is she so furious.

"Love,this is Cece. An old friend of mine."

Love?

"Hey,Cece. I'm Jasmine,Gunther's girlfriend." She smiled and shaked my hand. She was sweet,but still,Gunther's girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled,and saw Rocky looking for me,so I said:

"Uh,I have to go. Was very nice to meet you Jasmine,and was cool to see you again,Gunther." I started walking to Rocky.

"Wait! Let's be friends,give me your number." Jasmine said.

"Sure! Here. Wait,can I call you Jaz?" I wrote my number,gave her and she laughed.

"Yeah,sure,Cece." I hugged her and walked away. But someone stopped me,and I said:

"What do you need Jaz?"

"What? So you don't talk to your brother and call him Jaz?"

I turned and saw Deuce.

"AAH! Deuce!" I practically jumped in him and hugged him. He spinned us and I swear I could see Gunther looking at me. But by the way,Deuce putted us on the floor.

"Deuce,I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"Ty's show. And you,miss perfection?"

"The same,Deuce. But do you know who is here with me?"

"Uhh,no."

"Your wife."

"Rocky is here?"

"Yup!"

"Oh,shit! Am I looking good? How about my teeth? My hair? Oh God,oh God."

"Deuce,calm down. Rocky's there, let's go."

* * *

That was Cece? I mean...Wow.. I saw Cece. She was prettier than before. She had grown up. Her body was different. In beautiful curves. Jazzie was looking at me,and I hugged her.

"Gunther,I love you. You know that,right?"

"Sure, too."

But Cece should've been more polite. I mean,he even didn't invited me to see my other friends.

"Gunther,are you listening me?"

"Uh..What? Oh,yes,I am. What do you need?"

"I don't need nothing. Actually,I was asking you why you and Cece were so...awkward."

"We..Dated in high school."

"Oh,so that's the Cece that you talked about so much when we were friends."

"Yes,but now I have you."

"Aww,how cute,baby."

I hugged her again and she started crying.

* * *

I ran with Deuce to find Rocky. As Rocky saw Deuce, she started crying and they hugged. Hugged for a little more than 7 minutes. I wish Gunther had hugged me like that. But changing the topic,I think I need to bring them apart, because Rocky and Deuce are about to flirt or something. Why don't they simply get a room and try to make me feel worse because me and Gunther didn't hugged like that? Ugh, I think I am getting obsessed with it. Gunther, get out of my head. I mean,that was just a teenage love.. Wasn't it? I think it was. I don't even know anymore.

"I missed you so much." Rocky said crying.

"Me too. But I promised we'd see each other again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I still have Quinqle. He's so big."

"Aww, I need to see him."

"Okay, but let's wait till show's end. We have VIP passes." Rocky said.

"Sure. I can't wait." Deuce said.

I walked away. I mean, they were having their moments and their slow music was playing. I decided not to interrupt. They still had all that contact and all because Rocky told me that 1 year ago they saw each other and so on. But me and Gunther didn't talk for 3 years. I'm happy I saw him. But sad that we couldn't act like Rocky and Deuce. And he don't wants me back. He moved on. He has a girlfriend now. God, help me!

* * *

Next, is Ty/Tinka, Rocky/ Deuce and Gunther, Jasmine and Cece. Let's just say that this will be a really short story and Gunther is going to break up with his girlfriend soon.

Bai :3

Lovee


	4. Spin The Bottle Night Part 1

"Hey!" Ty yelled when he saw his old friends. "Guys,I missed you so much!" He said hugging everyone.

"Rocky,my lil sis!"

"Ty! I missed you! Mom called me in my college,so I came."

"I hope you come back to college soon,since you love it."

"Actually,I'm kind of happy. It was so boring."

"Ooh,someone changed a bit."

She smiled and he went hug Cece.

"Hey,Ce!"

"Heya,Ty!"

"I missed you,since we're all siblings."

"Yeah,me too. By the way,how it is going?"

"Good."

"Kay." She hugged him again.

"But oh,look who's in there! Gunther! Did you guys kiss yet?"

"No,look who's behind him."

"It's a girl."

"Well,she's his girlfriend."

"Oh...Deuce!" He screamed his best friend name,trying to relieve the tension that he brought on Cece's head.

"Yo,Ty! I thought you didn't remember me!"

"Come on,the fame didn't change me."

"Good to know!"

"So,did you and Rocky talk yet?"

"Yeah,we talked."

"Good,both are single?"

"Yup."

"It's going to work out,then,uh?"

"I guess."

The girls looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged.

Ty saw Gunther and hugged him quickly.

"Hey,guy! What's up?" Ty asked.

"Ty! It's nice to see you! I'm fine. You?"

"Me too,man! Who's this girl?"

"Oh! Here,Ty. This is my girlfriend, Jasmine."

"Hello,nice to meet you,Ty!"

"Nice to meet you,Jasmine!" He said shaking her hands.

Ty then looked around the room and saw Tinka talking to Rocky.

"Tinka." He said.

"Oh,hi Ty."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You too."

"Oh,thanks."

After an awkward silence,Gunther said:

"Why don't we go to a restaurant?"

"Yeah,that's a great idea. Then we could go to my house after this. We'd remember old times. And Jasmine would at least know old times." Ty said.

"I agree." Rocky said.

"Yeah," Tinka thought a little. "Me too."

"I agree with what Rocky agrees." Deuce said. Rocky squealed a little:

"So tomorrow we're seeing One Direction's show?"

"No. But we could see Selena Gomez." Deuce said.

"Ow,man. HEY! NO SELENA GOMEZ,DEUCE." Rocky said and Deuce kissed her cheek.

"You guys can stop now." Cece said. Tinka took a step closer and pretended to hug Cece,then whispered in her ear;

"You're jealous,aren't you?"

"You too."

"I know. I understand you."

"Uh...Girls..." Gunther said nudging Cece and Tinka.

"What!?" They yelled at him.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say that everyone's waiting in the car."

"Oh." Tinka said. "I should be going." She started walking away and left Cece and Gunther alone.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have to go." Cece said. And walked past Gunther,bumping her shoulder with his chest. He closed her eyes in pain. Both senses. Emotional and physically.

First because her shoulder is very hard. Second because it hurts don't talk to Cece.

When they got back to the car,everyone was waiting impatiently.

"You two took much time! Let's go,I'm starving and we need to arrive earlier! We don't want toarrive there when it's closed."

Jasmine was just looking at Gunther and Cece. He smiled at her, but Jasmine just smiled back,even if she was sad.

* * *

In the same night, in Ty's house, they all were talking and laughing.

"Hey, now that we all talked a lot...Let's do something fun." Ty said.

"Yeah. Let's play Truth or Dare." Cece said.

"Oh,no. My little cookie doesn't like this game." Gunther said referring to his girlfriend,Jasmine.

Tinka looked at Cece, who practically got stabbed on the heart.

"Well,maybe we should play Spin the Bottle." Tinka suggested trying to ease the tension in the place.

"Isn't the same thing?" Rocky asked.

"No,love." Deuce answered.

"Then let's play." Ty said, as he spun the bottle.

* * *

Next Chapter will be soo fun. (evil grin)

Any of you know why is Jasmine sad?


	5. We Need To Break Up

Ty spun the bottle and it pointed to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the best day of your life?"

"The day that my love engaged me." Cece's eyes widened.

"Oh,you and Gunther are engaged?" Ty asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine said and showed him her ring. Cece recognized that ring. Was the same that Gunther gave to her.

* * *

_We went to a very,very expensive restaurant. I looked at him,and he smiled._

_"Is it here?"_

_"Yes,it is. You liked it?"_

_"Sure,but isn't too expensive?"_

_"No."_

_"Good. I don't want you to waste too many money in me."_

_We get to lunch and the waiter was flirting with him. I totally fake smiled to her, and she noticed it,then wrote our order and went to kitchen. I approached my chair to Gunther's one and he smiled._

_"What happened?"_

_"The waiter was flirting with you."_

_"Really? Well,I can say that I don't liked her."_

_"Better not. Because if you did, I would kill you."_

_"Hm, I love jealousy."_

_"Oh,shut up."_

_He laughed and our order arrived. I looked at him and asked the waiter:_

_"Sweet, do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Nop." She answered._

_"So,get yourself one, he's already paired up."_

_Gunther laughed and she got out of the salon. We got up and went out of the restaurant._

_"Cece,did you really needed this?"_

_"Yes,why?"_

_"Well,Cece.." He said in a serious tone. If he was going to defend her,I would punch him right on the face. "Was hilarious!"_

_"I was serious."_

_"Oh,right...But why are you violent today?"_

_"You know...those days."_

_"Well,I thought girls were more sensible in these days, not violent."_

_"I'm different."_

_"That's the reason why I love you."_

_"So,but why did you lead us to a lunch in a so expensive restaurant?"_

_"Because I want to ask you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_He knelt down and took from his pocket a blue small ring box and opened it._

_"Cece, you entered my life,and since always I wanted you to never get out of her. And if you accept it, I'll not run this risk. Marry me?"_

_"Oh,my God,Gunther! I- Yes,yes of course I do, yes,a billion times yes." I said as I hugged him, and he kissed me on the lips. I leaned my forehead against his and he wrapped his arms around me._

_"Really? I can't believe it!"_

_"Of course I want to. But we have to wait,Gunther. I mean,if I could I would marry with you right now, but we are too young and my mom wouldn't allow it."_

_"Okay."_

_"But lets make a bet. When we graduate, you'll do this request again, and we'll marry. Okay?"_

_"Sure, baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

She felt a tear roll down her face,and Gunther looked at her. Deuce,Rocky and Tinka looked at Cece.

"It's a beautiful ring." Ty said.

"Thank you." She said.

"My turn!" Deuce said and spun the bottle. It spun,and spun,then stopped in Cece.

"Cece,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still love Gunther?" He asked and everybody turned to her. She felt her cheeks getting hot.

"No." She said. "Actually,I have a boyfriend." A lie. "And I love him,just him." ←thinking of Gunther.

"Wow! I want to meet my brother-in-law."

"Haha,thanks Deuce."

"I'm tired...I'm going to bed." Cece got up and went to the room that had gave her.

"Cece,I'm going with you." Tinka said.

"Thanks Tink." They went upstairs.

* * *

"Really? Lies?" Tinka asked Cece.

"I was desperate! I am sorry if I still love Gunther."

"You shouldn't have did it." Tinka said. "If you still love him,you should've told him."

"No! He's engaged!"

"But then, what will you do when they ask about your boyfriend?" She asked Cece.

"I'll call that guy,who's crazy for me."

"Yeah, he'll accept, but then,I want to see when everyone discover that-"

"FINE! Let me do it, I need to get over Gunther."

"I understand you want to get over Gunther, but you can't fake everything. You can try to go out with other person,but not just because you want to make him jealous."

"I don't want to make him jealous."

"I'll not argue anymore."

"Me either."

They turned to sleep.

* * *

After the game, Jasmine and Gunther went to sleep. Jasmine still looked sad. And Gunther just needed to ask her why. So he laid beside her,and putted an arm around her.

"Jasmine,my cookie,why do you look so sad?"

"Because I AM sad."

"Why?"

"Gunther,we need to talk." She sat up.

"Bout what?"

"About us."

"Well,go ahead."

"I noticed you and Cece. She still loves you,Gunther. And I know you still loves her-"

"Wait,wait,wait. I don't love her. Not anymore. Just because we started our friendship when I was all depressed because I hadn't her, then we started dating,you can't say things like this. I don't love Cece anymore, and I'll never love her again."

"You are lying,Gunther. Maybe you can't see it yet,but you will see that you need her. I know you love her,and I understand."

"Then where are you wanting to go with this?"

"That we need to break up."

"What?" He said half laughing. Laughing, but there's no fun.

"We have to break up."

"Fine! I don't care."

"Gunther, I love you. But I see that you still love her,and I need to do this. I do not want to break up with you. But she's the one for you,I feel it."

"I have no words."

Gunther went sleep and Jasmine too. It had been a long night.

* * *

Finally! I was wanting to update this!

But btw, I love you all, who still read this, and this goes to WeasleyQueenan1988, Girlyemma98, CabbieLoverSAC22, Taila0828, androidchick, A-swagg,and Shake It Up Angel.


	6. Washing The Cars

I woke up and looked beside me. I saw a note there.

_"Gunther, me and the girls tried to wake Cece up, but she didn't wake up, so we went shopping. Ty and Deuce are washing Ty's Ferraris and I'll be gone for a while. So, you Cece and the boys,please take care of the house. I love you, even if you love Cece. Bye, xox,  
Jazzie"_

I remembered our talk last night. I don't know why does she thinks I still love Cece. Just because Cece was my first love, my first kiss, my first time, my first teenage dream, my first everything doesn't mean she's so special to me.

Suddenly I smelled bacon being cooked. Ty's mansion was just giant. When I finally found the kitchen. I saw Cece cooking breakfast. I poked her and she turned around.

"Good morning." I said. "Needing help?"

**Cece's Pov**

When someone poked me I thought it was just Tinka or Rocky, but then I remembered they left me here alone with the boys and decided to turn around. When I turned around, I saw the blond, blue-eyed boy who had stole my heart since I was 5. I saw Gunther standing there, with a messy hair, morning accent, looking at me. He asked me if I needed some help.

"Uh, no, thanks." I said. "I'm almost done."

"Are you sure? The eggs are burned." He laughed.

What?!" I said offended. "Oh, so you're cursing my eggs? Oh, so do better! I wanna see if you can fry eggs without burn any of them."

"Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone that you can't fry eggs." He laughed again. "Here, let me wash my hands."

"Sure..." I left him wash his hands and when he was about to get out, I thrust his face on the water, letting his face get all wet. His jaw fell to the floor, he was in shock.

I leaned against the sink, laughing and then he walked over to me.

"Aww, you're upset because you can't fry eggs, then you discounted in me." He said.

"Yeah, I did." I said laughing. "You had to see your face."

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" He asked me. "That's not funny. But at least I can fry eggs."

"At least I didn't get wet like a little duck." I said.

"Oh, really?" He said leaning a bit.

"Yup, really."

"Really really?" He asked me, leaning a bit more.

"Uhum." I nodded.

"Really, really, really?" He leaned a bit more. Wait, he was too close.

I didn't answer, I just stared at him. He looked at my lips, then at my eyes. I stayed quiet.

"Hey, guys! Can you two please help us?! We need to rest, and we have more three Ferrari's to wash!" Deuce screamed.

I got out of the hypnotizing effect on his eyes and looked at the ground. I blinked some times. He doesn't like you anymore, Cece. It was just a impulse. It was the heat of the moment. He looked at me, then at the window.

"We're going, Deuce!" He screamed. "So, will you change?" He asked me.

"Y..Yeah, I will.. Uh, bye." I walked past him and climbed upstairs as fast as I could.

**Gunther's Pov**

She walked past me and climbed upstairs almost running. I almost kissed her! Why did I do it? I just stopped controlling myself, I just left everything go with the flow, and this happened! Damn, Jasmine couldn't be right. Please.

Deuce and Ty entered house, and Deuce high-fived me.

"Yo, Gunther! You're already on her, huh? I saw, you almost kissed her." Ty said.

"Yeah, yeah, go inside, we'll wash your cars."

They went to the living room, to play video game, and Cece came downstairs. We went outside and she took the hose. I was looking for a sponge, so I went ask Ty.

"Ty, where's the sponge?"

"Oh, it's in the car, dude. And I forgot to tell you, I want my car shining, right? Since then, no making babies in my car."

"Ty, there's nothing between us. It was years ago."

"And? I continue liking Tinka, and Rocky and Deuce are already together! Jasmine broke up with you, so, why don't you start hanging out with Cece?" Ty asked me.

"No, Ty. How do you know that Jazzie broke up with me?"

"I heard you guys talking last night."

"Oh...It's okay, then."

* * *

**Cece's Point of View**

Gunther started looking for a sponge, and took too much time to come back, so Deuce came sit beside me.

"Heey, why's my favorite redhead sitting here alone?"

"Hey Deuce! Well, Gunther is looking for a sponge, so, I need to wait for him."

"Oh, Gunther... By the way, do you really have a boyfriend, or were you trying to make Gunther jealous?"

"How do you know?"

"Cece, I practically were born with you. There's no point trying to fool me."

"But you don't understand, I'll make this guy mine! And Brian is crazy for me, so, I won't have any troubles about him."

"What about his feelings?"

"He'll be okay."

"Cece, this is dangerous. You will hurt this guy and fool all of us. I mean, fool all of us, but me. This is not right." He complained. "And also, you'll hurt Gunther. He's already on you, Cece. If you do this, you'll make him feel like...I don't know, bad, hurt."

"It'll work! And if he has Jazzie, why can't I have Brian? I mean, if he's showing me that he got over me, I'll show him the same."

"Fine...Do whatever you want. Oh, Gunther's coming, if I was you, I'd punish him for letting you here alone."

"You're right..." He smiled and turned away. I grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Deuce, thanks for being such my brother. I love you and you're very important to me. Count on me if you need anything."

He softly sniffed and I looked at him. "Are you crying?" I asked. He nodded 'no'.

"No, it was just something that fell on my eye." He assured me and I laughed.

"Sure.." I whispered and hugged him again.

**Gunther's Pov**

When I came back to Cece, I saw Deuce and Cece hugging. I know that their relationship is of brother/sister, but I couldn't help, I just felt something running through my veins and my mind. What was this feeling? Was I jealous? No, I still love Jasmine.

"Uh..Hey." I growled.

They pulled away. Deuce looked at me with a smile. Cece looked confused. He hugged her again.

'He felt jealousy.' I heard him whispering. Cece just stayed there, looking at the floor.

"Let's wash the car." I said.

"Sure!" She grinned.

Deuce left and we were alone.

"Cece, can you plea-" I felt my body wet and when I looked at Cece, she was holding the hose and then I looked at my shirt, I was all wet. So I took my shirt off. And glared at her. She ran to the other side of the car.

"Cece! Come back right here!" I yelled at her.

"No!" She yelled back.

"At least tell me that you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Okay, so I'll go there." I silently walked till her, by the other side. She was looking at the left side, so I came by the right side. I suddenly grabbed her and putted her on my shoulder.

"Gunther! Put me down, please! You know I'm afraid of heights! Please!"

"Pfft, of course I'll not!"

"Gunther!"

"What?"

"I told you to put me down!"

"Tell that you're sorry."

"I can't lie."

"Oh, okay, so." I said then held her tighter.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!"

"Oh, now we're having a dialogue."

I said then put her down. She kicked me then went back to wash the car. I then laughed and we started washing the car. After 30 minutes, Cece was tired, so she sat down on branches of a tree. I continued to wash the car, then when I got up, Cece threw a bucket of water in my pants. Right on my 'area' if you understand.

"Gunther, if you were needing to go to the bathroom, why didn't you go? I'd accept."

"CECE!"

"What? I'm sorry if you did it!"

I started to run behind her and when she thought I had stopped. I jumped in her. (lol)

Then I pinned her hands upside her head and said:

"Now, you'll say you're sorry."

"Nope."

"Oh! Look what I have here!" I said, taking a grape out of my plate. Cece always hated it.

"What are you going to do with that? Wait...No! No, no, no! You can't force me to eat it!"

I gave an evil smile and approached the fruit to her mouth.

"Say that you're sorry."

"No."

I approached a little more and said:

"Say that you're sorry."

"Never."

"Say that you're sorry. That's your last chance."

"No, no and no."

I opened the fruit and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed it and then she looked at me:

"Give me more, that's good!"

"What? No, you were supposed to hate it!"

"Now, I like it."

"Argh." I said then threw the fruit away. "Why do you keep doing this?" I asked her.

"It's funny make you look like a fool."

"Ooh, I'm a fool?" I asked her.

"Yes, you are." She laughed.

Then I heard my phone ringing and tried to take it from my pocket.

**Cece's Pov**

Gunther had my hands above my head, so, I couldn't move. Then his phone started ringing. He started looking for it in his pocket, so he had to turn his head. I was looking at Gunther during all this time, while he was looking for his phone. His hair looked like the same. His face, had gotten mature, but he looked like the same. I felt like I was 16 again. I felt like I was back to my 'adolescence.'

Obviously I couldn't deny that I was feeling good underneath him. I just wish he still loved me, like I love him. He has Jasmine, and I don't have nobody. I mean, everybody here's with someone. So, when we get out of here, as much as I wish we didn't, I'll call Brian. Gunther gave up, so he turned back to me.

**Gunther's Pov**

When I looked back to Cece, she was staring at me. I stared at her kinda confused, but a few seconds after, I found myself leaning in, until...

* * *

Tah-tah-tah! Are they going to kiss, or be interrupted, or they'll come into their senses and pull away? What do you think? More important, what did you want to happen? I honestly don't know...Just kidding, I know, but I won't post next chapter now. Until sometime this week, and thanks for reading and reviewing. xx, lots of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Cece's Pov

We were leaning in so close. I could feel Gunther's breath going down the front part of my shirt, but I didn't care. We were 3, 2, NO 1 inch away from each other. I could practically taste his sweet, soft lips pressed into mine. We were so close, so free, so... so... was he backing up? Oh no he didn't! I looked up at him confused. wondering "What the hell?" All of the sudden I saw him picking me up from the grass, and taking me to a guest bedroom. I looked up at him.

Gunther's Pov

Cece looked up at me. I just looked into her eyes intensely. I started leaning down to kiss her when she stopped me. "Why did you take me in this room?" she asked. "Are you complaining?" I asked her. "Oh no, I was just wondering, that's all..." She was still confused.

I leaned down again and when I was about to kiss her, she looked up at me. "Do you still love me?" She asked me. I could feel her heart beating faster than the normal. I looked at her eyes deeply. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I really did miss you, Gunther."

"Me too, Cece."

* * *

**_Tonight you're mine completely_**

**_You give your love so sweetly_**

**_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_**

**_Will you still love me tomorrow?_**

* * *

He leaned and kissed me. Just God knows how I missed this. His lips. I kissed back, then lead my arms around his neck. He lead his hands around my waist, and after a while he slipped his hands to my thighs, then lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He looked at me, and I looked at him. I remembered all the moments we had, and still with my arms around his neck, I said:

"I'm all yours."

He lowered my head on his chest, and went upstairs. Still in same position,he layed us on bed and took his shirt off. I smiled sweetly at him. We looked at each other and he kissed me one more time on the neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck,pulling him closer, and he made our hug tighter, and I kissed him. He took my heels off, then my jacket. I was only in my dress. He was with his hands on the bed, supporting himself, and I was with my hands on his back, around his waist, pulling him closer. He unzipped my dress and leaved me only in my lace underwear. He looked up and down at me, then said:

"Did you know...You're the prettiest woman in world?"

* * *

**_Is this a lasting treasure_**

**_or just a moment pleasure?_**

**_Can I believe the magic of your sight?_**

**_Will you still love me tomorrow?_**

* * *

I smiled at him and our clothes went to the floor.

* * *

**_Tonight with words unspoken_**

**_You said that I'm the only one_**

**_But will my heart be broken_**

**_When the night meets the morning sun?_**

* * *

I missed him so much. He stroked my cheeks and looked at my eyes. I closed my eyes in pleasure.I wrapped my legs around his hips and led my hands to his back. He kissed my neck and slowly and softly nibbled my neck. I moaned as he did it. My hips were moving with him and he was moving faster as he couldn't contain himself. We intertwined our fingers.

I approached myself to lay beside him,and rest my head on his chest.

* * *

"Looking hot, Jones." He joked.

"What? Really? After all that time you just thought about it when you remembered me?"

"No. I thought about how I missed your smell,and that beautiful smile of yours. And how beautiful you are, and well...You know that scarf that you liked to use when we dated? When we were in London? So, if you never found it, was because...I am with your scarf since we broke up."

"God really? Aw, Gunther you really did it? I mean I never found that scarf, I was always looking for this. Why did you did this?"

"Because...I wanted to feel your we both know, I still love you."

"I love you too, Gunther. I never stopped and I'll never stop. Did you looked at my hands in these days?"

"No."

"Then look now."

He looked at my finger, and saw the ring he gave me when we were dating. Our promise ring. His eyes widened as he saw it.

"I can't believe. You still have it. Oh, my God. I'm happy to know that you guarded me and our promise ring in your heart for so long."

"Yes.."

"I love you. I'll always do..." He said laughing.

"I love you too,Gunther."

We fell asleep in each other's arm.

* * *

**_I like to know that your love_**

**_This know that I can be sure of_**

**_So tell me now cause I won't ask again_**

**_Will you still love me tomorrow?_**  
**_Will you still love me tomorrow?_**

* * *

By the morning, everyone was happily eating the breakfast, when Gunther got up and said:

"I have a special announcement to do."

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"It's for Cece." He knelt down and took from his pocket a small ring box and opened it.

"Cece, I'm not going to be more considered your boyfriend, I love you more than anything. Your kisses make me more prepared to live, your smile makes me happy, makes me dream, your look and your presence is essential. Actually, you don't know how do I feel when I see you, listen your name or hear your breath. I want to be the only person to see you when you wake up, be the only person who will be able to feel your lips kissing me, the only person you can feel the warmth of your body, the only person who will be able to make you happy. Cece, I seriously want you to be the mother of my children, and waste the rest of my life with you. Cece Jones, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes,Gunther I will." I said, as tears ran down my cheek.

"It's so good to know that you accepted.." He said as he hugged me and spun me. We kissed and Jasmine went hug me.

* * *

_**6 Months Later (Gunther and Cece are married.)**_

Cece was sitting with Rocky,Tinka and Jasmine. But suddenly she felt sick, got up and ran to the bathroom. She had thrown up and Rocky looked at her worriedly. Rocky asked Tinka to buy a pregnancy test.

Two hours later, Cece had already did the test. She was pregnant and asked Tinka and Rocky to go home. She called Gunther.

"Hello?"

"It's me,baby. Cece."

"Oh, hey darling!"

"Hon, can you please come here?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 5."

"K, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

...

After 5 minutes, Gunther was there. Cece hugged him and kissed his lips softly.

"What happened?"

"Gunther, we have a little Hessenheffer growing inside of me. You're going to be a dad."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"This is the best day of my whole life." He said and hugged Cece. He spun them around and kissed her.

* * *

_**9 Months Later**_

"Gunther,we need to go to the hospital!" Tinka screamed.

"Why?"

"Your daughter is coming!"

"OH MY GOD! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW, SHE IS NEEDING ME!"

"Let's go!"

As they arrived, Rocky, Ty and Deuce were sitting. Gunther quickly entered through the doors.

"WHERE'S CECE? I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"She's at the room 329, go there as fast as you can,Gunther!" Rocky said.

* * *

"Where's him? That son of a bitch! He got me pregnant and now he's missing? Where's that fucking idiot?" Cece yelled furiously.

"Cece, there you are! I found you!" Gunther yelled as he entered the room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOUR BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME, AND YOU'RE NEVER, EVER- OW! THAT SHIT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Cece,calm down."

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, VERY LEAST NOW!"

"Please, darling, calm down."

"Ow,help me sending this thing out of me, please!"

* * *

"This is the most polite vocabulary from Cece since we were born." Rocky said.

"This is sarcasm, right?" Deuce said.

"Yes, it is." Rocky answered. "She is cursing,yelling and so on. She never did this."

"Sometimes she did with me." Deuce said.

"When you asked her how did her first time felt like and if she had moaned and begged. Deuce, if you had asked me the same thing, I'd do the same."

"Fine." He shrugged. Rocky hugged him.

* * *

"I'm imagining the day that our children will born."

"Me too, Tinkabell." Ty said kissing Tinka.

"I love you,Ty."

"Me too."

* * *

"You may enter and visit Cecelia." The doctor said.

They entered to see Gunther layed on the floor, holding a camera and Cece happily holding a little redhead boy and a blond girl.

"Twins!" Rocky,Tinka and Deuce yelled.

"Yeah, they are so cute." Ty said smiling.

Gunther slowly got up and looked at Cece and the twins.

"Our children. Our little Laura and our little Matthew." He said as he held Laura.

"Our family." Cece whispered and Gunther kissed her forehead.

* * *

Aww,I'm so happy that I finally finished this story.

;')

I'm so...Geez. I can't even describe.

Thanks so much for everything, the people who reviewed and favorited, and also TocoLoverD, who made the first part of the chapter. Thank you all!


End file.
